


Bone Marrow, Oil, and Cytoplasm

by Smorg, SoulOfPerseverance



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Coma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Needs A Hug, Except Flowey, Fluff, He doesn't need one, Hotland (Undertale), How Do I Tag, Hypnotism, I Don't Even Know, M/M, MTT Resort, Mind Control, My First Fanfic, Near Death Experiences, No Smut, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Please don't judge me, Poor Sans, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Mettaton Ending, Protective Sans, Sans Has Night Terrors, Sans Makes Puns, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Skeleton Puns, Snowdin (Undertale), Waterfall (Undertale), evil flowey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smorg/pseuds/Smorg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfPerseverance/pseuds/SoulOfPerseverance
Summary: Sans froze. Wait, what? Mettaton, HERE? Why was HE coming HERE?! Papyrus knew he didn’t like Mettaton. He didn’t know why but he never asked, and for that Sans was grateful. But why in the underground would he come here? Everyone knew that Snowdin was practically just a snow filled wasteland that humans seem to come from. Besides the small town there was nothing here, and  nothing in the town was really that noteworthy. Could Mettaton even survive in the cold? No, no he couldn’t, Sans had been over his mechanics. There was no way that that useless hunk of scrap metal could survive the extreme cold of Snowdin, and right before the blizzard season? Did Mettaton have a death wish? Sans didn’t think so, and that left only one option, that meant that he was coming here to meet with someone . . .~~~I'm sorry my updates take a really long time! But I hope you enjoy reading this anyway!





	Bone Marrow, Oil, and Cytoplasm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few quick notes so you can understand the story ;)  
> ~~~  
> \- Flowey has been resetting for a long time now  
> \- Flowey has very slight mind control / hypnotism abilities  
> \- Frisk has not showed up yet  
> \- Mettaton already has his EX form

     “Mornin’ Paps,“ Sans grumbled loudly, walking down the stairs. He was exhausted, it was another restless night full of torment. With how most of his nightmares, or night terrors as some might call them, have been going lately, he was lucky that he didn’t wake up Pap this time with the noise. There was no way that he wanted to have to lie to him again, that he was fine, or at least would be fine. Still, it was quite a bit odd that Papyrus hadn’t woken him up this morning. He usually checks on him to scold him for sleeping in so late and to get up and go to work. Either that or he was already in the same room as Pap after waking him up, and then Paps lets him sleep in knowing that he needed the sleep. But... Did he really wake up that early?

     “Good morning Sans! How are you feeling!?“ Papyrus returned eagerly moving around and cleaning, even though there was nothing to clean except the already clean house. He had cleaned the whole place up and down last night. So maybe that was why he didn’t wake him up. He was cleaning, but for what? Although it might not be that important, Paps was a clean freak after all. Maybe he just saw a dead bug or some cobwebs in the corners.

    “Heh, I’m alright. Still tired,” He rubbed his eye sockets, figuring that it must be that Paps wasn’t satisfied with how clean the house was and that was why he didn’t wake him up. Papyrus would have told him if it was something important enough for him to clean the house like this, he would have told him even if it wasn’t that important. Still yawning, he made sure to ask how Papyrus was.

    “Well I am great as always of course!, for I am the GR-R-R-REAT PAPYRUS after all!” Papyrus remarked, rolling the ‘R’.

    “ **Spine-tacular** as always I see!,“ Sans chuckled. He was going to try and make today as positive as he could, and the easiest way to do that is puns, lots and lots of them.

      “NYEEEEHHHHH! SANS!” he stomped the ground, “I will have you know that today not even your puns can damper my mood today!” Papyrus proudly responded trying to hide a snicker and failing.

     “Alright, alright bro!“ he laughed as he decided that that one pun, along with Papyrus’s reaction,  was enough to put him into a good mood. He didn’t really have the energy to really come up with any more anyway. Sans shuffled behind the whirlwind that was Papyrus cleaning, to the kitchen to grab a bottle of ketchup from the fridge.

     “What’s got ya all excited for anyway?” He questioned taking a swig of the sweet condiment trying to wake up.

     “Mettaton is coming to Snowdin today and I won’t have you ruining it with your puns OR your pranks Sans! So you have been warned! NO funny business today!”

     Sans froze. Wait, what? Mettaton, HERE? Why was HE coming HERE?! Papyrus knew he didn’t like Mettaton. He didn’t know why but he never asked, and for that Sans was grateful. But why in the underground would he come here? Everyone knew that Snowdin was practically just a snow filled wasteland that humans seem to come from. Besides the small town there was nothing here, and  nothing in the town was really that noteworthy. Could Mettaton even survive in the cold? No, no he couldn’t, Sans had been over his mechanics. There was no way that that useless hunk of scrap metal could survive the extreme cold of Snowdin, and right before the blizzard season? Did Mettaton have a death wish? Sans didn’t think so, and that left only one option, that meant that he was coming here to meet with someone . . .

     The pieces in Sans mind clicked together, Papyrus cleaning the house, Papyrus not waking him up, Papyrus being over-excited...was Mettaton meeting Papyrus?! Sans tried to say something, anything, but all he could come up with was, “Wait, what?“

     Papyrus sighed exaggeratedly, “Yes Sans, as I have said BEFORE, Mettaton is coming over today and I don’t want you ruining it. I need to make a good impression. Because for ME that is VERY important, dismay to what SOME OTHER monsters may think!” Sans hands started shaking, he put his bottle of ketchup on the counter not wanting to spill it. Papyrus didn’t know what had happened, or in this case, what had not happened. He couldn’t remember what had happened in that horrific timeline, or any timeline for that matter. Sans was alone when it came to the seemingly endless resets. He repressed the urge to slam his fist on the counter, what was that damn flower doing now!?!

     “Sans? You still in there?” Papyrus yelled, snapping Sans out of his thoughts.

     “Uh, um, yeah yeah I-I’m fine!” Sans stammered before croaking out a simple, “Why’s he coming over?” to try and find out why Mettaton would ever dare to come and try to meet him. How did Mettaton even know Papyrus?

     “Well, um,” Papyrus hesitated. Papyrus never hesitated. He turned off the vacuum and fiddled with his fingers before fully responding, “I guess I did forget to mention that he is coming over here to film an episode of Dinner With Mettaton,“

     Sans’ mental brigade snapped. Dinner With Mettaton was one of the most popular shows. It was where fans won a special chance to eat dinner with Mettaton at their house, although, it had a tendency to turn into something, a bit, more, romantic, to say the least… And Sans couldn’t even think about that robot getting anywhere near his precious little brother like that.

     But what could he do about it, Mettaton was a narcissistic, self-loving, heart wrenching type of monster, he didn’t care about anyone except himself, he would shred Papyrus’s heart to pieces! Sans knew Mettaton only strived to get more ratings, no matter who he hurt, or what he said and did. And yet, he couldn’t handle the idea of standing up to Mettaton before he got to Papyrus, just as much as he couldn’t stand the idea of Mettaton breaking Papyrus’s heart. He really was as useless as Mettaton had said he was.

     He had to do something, anything, to try and stop this. He whirled around and walked straight into the living room right up to Papyrus. His eye lights were dark and he was shaking badly, as he said the only word he could think of, “No.”

     “What?” Papyrus replied utterly confused, “What do you mean ‘no’?”

     “No, just no. He’s not coming here.”

     “But Sans-”

     “No! I said no ok! I can’t! I ju-just-” Sans stopped to take a deep breath, he needed to get his nerves under control, it would be no use to have a panic attack right in front of Papyrus.

     “Papyrus, please,” he stressed.

     “Sans, I” Papyrus started to look conflicted, “I’ve been really, really, looking forward to this. I know how you don’t like him, but, but you wouldn’t even have to be in the house if you want! And it’ll only be for tonight, it’s not like he’s staying or anything either,” He slowly said stopping.

     Giving Sans puppy dog eyes though his tears that were gradually collecting, Papyrus pouted. Sans knew that there was almost no way that he could deny Papyrus when he pouted like that, he also knew, that he was fighting a losing battle. When Papyrus had made up his mind about something like this there was practically nothing that could chance it. Paps had been feeling a bit down lately and there was no way he could say no to that face.

     Sans exhaled, calmly asking,“How long have you known about this?”

     “Um, a . . . a week,“ Papyrus croaked out, shifting his weight on his feet.

     “For Asgores sake!“ Sans muttered softly, putting his hand on his forehead. “And you didn't tell me this beforehand?“

     “Well,” Papyrus sniffed as if preparing to tell someone bad news, which was fundamentally pretty much exactly what he was doing, “I know how you don’t really care for Mettaton, and that you have somehow had some differences, of which I don’t even know how you met him,” Papyrus muttered the last part before going on to try and sound as encouraging as he could, “BUT! Nevertheless! As I have said previously! You won’t have to be here for it so you nothing to worry about!”

     “Oh I have plenty to worry about!” Sans groaned. He was going to try and get through this with as little commotion as possible, and that meant going along with Papyrus’s plan whether he liked it or not.

     Sans took in a deep breath, he would allow this for this time and this time alone, “Only this once, will I allow him, in my house,”

     “Oh. My. GOD!!!” Papyrus squealed, cleaning forgotten for the moment in favor of his excitement, “Thank you! Thank you!!! THANK YOU!!!”

     Running up and hugging his brother with all his might, he started spinning around.

     “Yeah Paps, you’re welcome you’re welcome ok,“ Sans wheezed, dizziness making its way down to his non-existent stomach, “Please, just set me down before you squeeze all of my laziness out!”

     “NYEEEHHH!” Paps screamed setting him down, crossing his arms and stomping his foot, “Brother I have no idea why you INSIST to be LAZY! Out of everything you could have been you STILL choose to a LAZY BONES!”

     “Hehehehe, anything else requires for me to put too much **backbone** into it! And **tibia** honest, it’s a ton of work, a **skele-ton**!” Sans retorted, “But still bro, please be careful, K? I don’t want anything happening or getting broken while Mettaton is here, I’m still paying the landlord for window you broke last week,”

     “Yes I know I know! I’ll be careful!” Papyrus told him, waving off what he said anyway before going back to cleaning with his spirit renewed.

     Sans wasn’t really worried about Papyrus being the one to break anything, but was he gonna do about it, sue Mettaton? Doing that was practically social suicide in terms of ever having friends again, or for anyone associated with you. Not even mentioning the amount of money you would lose anyways.

     He could already tell that this was going to be a long day and it was only the beginning. Walking into the kitchen he grabbed the bottle of ketchup he had forgotten early, which was now warm from sitting out. At the moment going to work didn’t sound so bad, he just needed to escape the mayhem of everything going around him for a while.

     “Hey Paps,” he called shrugging in his signature jacket by the door.

     “Yes Sans!” Papyrus replied happily.

     “I was wondering if ya’ could tell me when Metta’s going to get here?” Sans knew the show aired at 6:45 but he also knew how long it could take Mettaton to get ready for a show, and this was live so that would mean that he would take even longer for him to get ready. But all he really wanted to know was when he should be braced for MTT to show up so that he could leave.

     “OH! I’m so glad you asked!” Papyrus exclaimed, “He’s going to be here at 4:00!”

     Sans eye twitched as he scowled, 2 hours and 45 minutes?!?! Now that was way more than even METTATON would ever need to get ready. He silently straightened his face and turned half way towards Papyrus before saying, “Why that early?”

     “Well he and I both need to get ready for the show of course! Why else would he be coming that early!” Papyrus innocently stated.

     Sans loved Papyrus with all his heart, but sometimes, the pristine untainted-ness of his soul could produce quite a few awkward situations. This just happened to be one of them, it also happened to be one that he didn’t have the time or energy to deal with at the moment. Meaning that is was what it was.

     “Sure, you guys do that,” He murmured in reply. He rubbed his face as if trying to rub his exhausted state out of him, “I have some things I need to do before I go to work, I’ll see you later.” He slipped out the door before Papyrus could add on to anything he said.

     Turning around huffing, Sans froze realizing that he was faced with something way worse than an awkward conversation, it was a crowd of monsters, that all just happened to work for Mettaton. They all rushed about Snowdin like they ran the place, and from any outsider, it looked liked they did.

     “OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!” a monster screeched from somewhere, “METTATON’S COMING TO SNOWDIN!”

     Sans whipped around to find a roped sideline where a small crowd of monsters stood obsessively gushing over Mettaton. By the time it took for Sans to become aware of Mettaton’s traveling Fan club, everyone else had become aware of Sans’ presence.

     “Excuse me!”

     “-sign this thing over here!”

     “Sir is this the house of ‘Snas’ and ‘Papy-rus’?”

     “Mister, you’re going to need-”

     “ No wait! Bring him over here first! He first needs to-”

     “Is that, what he’s going to wear?!”

     Sans was rushed at by what seemed like thousands of anxious employees. Panicking, Sans backed up against the door. Unfortunately, his obvious want for space was ignored as some monsters that he didn’t recognize grabbed his arms, dragging him forward.

     “Hey! Just wait for a minute ok!” He squawked, ripping his arms out of the employees grasps before they could drag him anywhere and lightly dusting himself off.

     “What is all this!” Sans already knew exactly what was happening but that didn’t keep him from asking. A humanoid deer monster quickly pushed through all of the other employees and shooed them away.

     “Back to work! Back to work!” She calmly stated. Exhaling she turned to Sans, “Now then. You’re Sans Serif correct?”

     Sans already knew the monster talking to him, and she used to know him. But now it was just like when they had technically first met, she know nothing about in scene of them ever being friends. Just thinking about what she had done to help him made him feel indebted to her, it made him sad that she couldn’t remember what amazing friends they were. But the reasons she helped him how she did, didn’t exactly bring up good memories, so on the other other hand he was extremely grateful that she couldn’t remember. He didn’t know if she would have been able to handle it.

     “Yeah, yeah I’m Sans,” Sans rubbed his forehead, trying to forget those gruesome times, he had never wanted to be the one cursed to remember them. All of the thinking about the past timelines he was doing was giving him a headache anyway.

     “Great! I’m Alefia Deerling, nice to meet you!” she said waving him along, “Anyway, you and your family have been picked by Mettaton for a episode of Dinner with Mettaton,” she explained, “And we were just about to go and see if you were awake but it seems like that won’t be necessary anymore,” she laughed softly,  “Moving on, I’m the onsite stage manager. Now I’ll need you to come along this way so you can sign a couple of things before we can do anything else!” Alefia said pulling him forward to another person with a stack of papers. Sans let himself be dragged along, unwilling to stop her, he knew how heated she could get if things didn’t get down on time, no matter her soft outside personal.

     “This,” she told him, taking the papers from the other employee, “Is all of the things I’ll need you to sign,” She unloaded the humongous stack of papers into his arms. Swiftly but ambly walking she continued towards some other people expecting him to follow, “And after that we’ll need to set everything up inside so it doesn’t look like a total dump for the shot,” she winked as she stopped and turned around, “and that should be about everything! Easy peasy!” She exclaimed with a heavy sigh, hooves on her hips.

     Still shell shocked about everything he just stood there dumbfounded. He never had really been on any of Mettaton’s off site sets when they were staging things. But here he was now watching the blizzard of monsters running to and throw setting up cameras, shoveling snow, laying down red carpets, managing crowd control, setting up tables and food, and much, much more. It was making him exhausted to consider having to manage everything that was going on, and to know that Mettaton would have you kicked out of your job if even a string was out of place. He had no idea why Alefia didn’t look frantic to everyone around her, or how she managed it all.

     “Mr. Sans?” Alefia said, slightly startling him out of his thoughts.

     “Yeah?” He questioned, not sure where this conversation was even going anymore.

     “So now that everything else is all good do you want any help with all the paperwork?”

     Sans already knew what all of the paperwork was down to, each and, every word. He didn’t necessarily need anyone to help him with it, but after just being told that Mettaton would be showing here, and with all of the pandemonium happening around him, plus the immense amount of paperwork that there was, yeah, yeah he could use some help.

     “That would be greatly appreciated,” he sighed, shuffling the stack of papers in his hands to avoid them from flying away in the chilly Snowdin breeze that had started to pick up.

     “Excellent!” she exclaimed, rushing forward through a group of people, “I already have someone lined up to help you! I’ll be right back with them, I just gotta go grab em’!”

     Sans wasn’t surprised that she already had someone ‘lined up’ to help him, anyone who wasn’t as experienced as him at filling out paperwork wouldn’t be able to get this much down, this fast. Not that he meant to brag, but he had filled so much out in the past that he pretty much didn’t even need to look at them anymore to know what to sign, what to check, and what to write. Sans shuffled over to a nearby table and set down the pile of papers, slumping on top of them. He should have never told Papyrus that MTT could come over and do whatever the hell he was going to do. But then again, what would he tell Alefia and all the other monsters out here? He couldn’t just say, ‘Nahhh, I decided to cancel the filming that you guys had planned for over two weeks. You folks can all leave now!’ Heh, yeah right, and then they all would reply, ‘Oh! Ok! Sure, we’ll all be gone now!’ I wish. Mettaton would probably just rip my head off if I ever said something like that was more likely to happen than anything else.

     Soon enough, Alefia came running back up smiling with a moldsmal trailing behind her.

     “Ok, so this is who will be helping you with all of the papers!” she gently pushed the moldsmal forward, “I’ll be here to check in with you guys later, I need to go take care of some stuff! See you in ten!”

     As she rushed off Sans stood quietly before he turned to the moldsmal, “So, um, I’m Sans.”

     They give their best impression of a nod, which turned out more as a sexy wiggle than anything else. Leading Sans over to another table near the edge of all of the hectic employees, they motioned for him to grab the papers.

     “Uh, so uh, you are?” Sans started awkwardly, trying, but mostly failing, to fill the void of silence with something.

     “You can call me Jello,” the moldsmal mumbled quietly in it’s bubbly sort of language.   “Oh, ok,” he said, deciding to end the attempted conversation before it got any more uncomfortable.

     Once they neared the table, Jello somehow got up onto one of the folding chairs waiting there without falling off, and started to pull papers out of the stack to dutifully fill them out. Sans slid into the chair next to them and grabbed one of the many pens sitting on the table and pulled the top sheet off the pile to working on it.

     The next few hours were filled with the shuffling of papers, and the scratch of pens running across them, with the sounds of everything else going on blurring into a steady murmur behind them. Sans’ hand and arm had become numb a long time ago, be it from working on all of the papers, or from the cold, he didn’t know. But he still dragged it across the forms, trying to not think about why he was filling all of these papers out in the first place.

     Jello had been quite impressed that Sans had knew what he was doing, probably because they were used to doing everything by themselves all of the other countless times that they had to do this. As Sans handed the last contract of signed paper over to Jello, Alefia came trotting up.

     “I am so, so, sorry that I took so long!” she explained, “I got caught up in fixing some things! But anyway, how are you guys doing!”

     “Uh, well, I guess we’re done actually,” Sans replied, rubbing the back of his skull.

     “Wow!” she said shocked, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone get through all of that that fast!”

     She started to look through the pile of finished papers, letting doubt creep into her voice,“Are you guys sure you filled everything out correctly?”

     Jello wiggled nodding, before adding, “I checked.”

     “Well then! I guess you can go,” she still sounded hesitant but Sans guessed that most people took quite a few more hours to finish everything.

     Sans stood up rolling his neck to get rid of the stiffness, and said his goodbyes. Once that was done he checked inside the house quick to find that it was overrun with more monsters, including the over excited Papyrus, who was watching every single move they made to make sure they didn’t break anything, he always was true to his word when he promised something.

     Getting tired just watching everything going on, Sans slipped behind on unoccupied corner and took a short cut to his guard post.

     Landing in his chair with his feet on the counter, he grabbed another bottle of ketchup from behind the counter, to slowly think about everything that was happening.

     He knew that Flowey had reset the timeline about a month ago, meaning that he had planned for all of this to happen. But that was the weird part about it, whenever Flowey had planned to do something he would always just do whatever he wanted right away. But with how the timing of everything was going right now that didn’t make sense, there had already been two episodes of Dinner With Mettaton that had aired since the time Flowey had reset. Sans guessed that Flowey either wanted Mettaton to film these particular episode with Papyrus,or something must have happened. But just knowing the possibility of something else happening being practically nonexistent, Sans guessed it was the former, rather than the latter of the two possibilities.

     He tried to think if there was anything that had happened when this episode of Dinner With Mettaton but couldn’t think of anything. Growing exhausted of thinking of the idea that Flowey was playing with his brother, and knowing that it was true, Sans walked over to the ruins door to go knock out some jokes.

     He just hoped nothing horrible would happen.

     But then again, since when was he in control.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic that I've every written so there may have been a lot of mistakes, sorry about that! Please tell me in the comments if you see any!  
> Anyway, I really REALLY appreciate any comments, kudos, and anything of the like! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
